


Eyes Blue Like The Atlantic

by Murasaki_Koi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song: Eyes Blue Like The Atlantic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Koi/pseuds/Murasaki_Koi
Summary: Based on the song blue eyes like the Atlantic by Sista.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12





	Eyes Blue Like The Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> Translate with Google.

Onyx eyes looked blue; As blue as the shining sky, as blue as the purest water, so blue and full of so much life that you would mistake them for the sea.

_**Blue eyes like the Atlantic** _

So blue that he couldn't help sinking into them, that it was impossible to take his eyes off them.

Obito Uchiha was sinking into Deidara's blue eyes and there was no one to save him. It was sinking like a ship in the sea waiting for its fate.

_**And I sink, like the Titanic.** _

But this was a one-sided attraction. Deidara didn't share his feelings, he saw him as somewhat annoying, as a fool.

The blue-eyed young man felt nothing but contempt.

[…]

The Uchiha looked at the great explosion that shook the forest and destroyed everything in its path.

Deidara had committed suicide, had become one with his art.

He knew that sooner or later this would happen, he knew that Deidara would die.

_**"Not everything was romantic"** _

He was in the old room they shared together, where the blonde always complained about how stupid Tobi was.

Because Deidara never knew who Tobi really was. He couldn't bear how she would look at him if she knew he was an Uchiha.

But right now he did not care, he did not care if he saw him with more hatred than usual, he did not care if he despised him. He was just hungry for her presence, hungry for her eyes, hungry for her hair that he had "accidentally" touched, for her skin when she hugged him without warning and he would get angry. I was hungry and crazy why I was coming back.

_**"Stay hungry, stay crazy"** _

You were in front of me Deidara, and I couldn't touch you, I couldn't hug you, I couldn't bother you as long as you looked at me.

Because the one standing in front of you was not the person you knew. This madman is about to start a war, where you will be forced to participate.

Even so, your blue eyes keep making me sink.

_**"It was the farewell message with which they signed"** _


End file.
